Yue ¿El humano?
by bunnyblue94
Summary: Yue deberá cuidar a Sakura en la ausencia de su hermano gracias a un acuerdo que hizo con Kero, pero para eso deberá actuar como un humano para que su identidad mágica no sea descubierta ¿Podrá Yue adaptarse a la vida de un humano? ¿Podra convivir con Sakura y Sakura podrá convivir con Yue?
1. Una noticia en la familia Kinomoto

La Humanización de Yue

Capitulo 1

Han pasado algunos años en la ciudad de Tomoeda, Todo sigue igual, todo en su mismo lugar, lo único que ha cambiado han sido las personas, unas han crecido y otras se han marchado….

-Sé que ya te has ido, probablemente ahora estas con otra chica que de verdad pueda hacerte feliz, Pero es tan extraño todo esto, Por más y más que lo intente no puedo…. No puedo olvidarme de ti… Shaoran.

Touya: Sakura, la cena esta lista (abre abruptamente la puerta de la habitación de Sakura)

Sakura: EEhhh sii, enseguida bajo (mirando hacia la pared, mientras sigilosamente secaba sus ojos húmedos)

Touya: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Sakura: Claro que si hermano, es solo que tengo sueño (soltando una pequeña risita nerviosa)

Touya: Mmmm como sea (mirándola desconfiado y a la vez preocupado), Será mejor que bajes o tu comida se enfriará, Monstruo.

Sakura: Uuuuuuuy! (poniendo cara de globo)

Sakura ha crecido, con 15 años ahora, se ha vuelto una adolescente, pero sin embargo sigue teniendo una personalidad infantil e inocente, así que podríamos decir que no ha cambiado mucho, salvo su cabello, el cual dejo crecer mucho.

En la mesa habían muchas comidas deliciosas preparadas por su padre, el cual nunca borraba su cara sonriente y no parecía más viejo con el paso de los años, en la mesa esperaban Touya y Yukito, quien saludo a Sakura con dulzura como siempre.

Todos comieron y se rieron, Touya se burlaba de Sakura como de costumbre para hacerla enojar, al terminar la comida Touya cambió su expresión a una completamente seria.

Touya: familia, debo darles una noticia, como saben, mis notas en la universidad han sido sobresalientes, así que me dieron la oportunidad de asistir a un programa de intercambio por un año a Inglaterra a perfeccionar el idioma Inglés, Por lo que tomaré el curso.

Fujitaka: Que buena noticia hijo, Lo harás muy bien, déjame decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. (con su imborrable sonrisa)

Sakura: Woow, iras a Inglaterra ¡Que divertido! , Espero que aprendas mucho ahí hermano (dijo con felicidad)

Touya: Gracias Monstruo, te traeré muchos dulces (dijo con una sonrisa sincera, pero burlona)

A Sakura se le marcó la venita en la frente por lo molesta que estaba, Pero al mirar a Yukito notó que él tenía la mirada triste y en eso entonces pensó que era mucho tiempo estar un año lejos de la persona que él ama, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie…

Al momento de lavar los platos, labor que le correspondía a Sakura, Yukito se le acercó para ayudarle y en ese momento Sakura pudo conversar con él

Sakura: Yukito…

Yukito: Dime Sakura (con su tierna sonrisa)

Sakura: Sé que estas triste, porque estarás lejos de mi hermano durante tanto tiempo…

Yukito se sorprendió al oír esto, Sakura siguió hablando

Sakura: Quiero que sepas que comprendo mucho tu tristeza, como sabes Shaoran se ha ido para siempre y aún sigo enamorada de él… (Se le hacía un nudo en la garganta cada vez que hablaba de Shaoran) … Pero en cambió tú volverás a ver a mi hermano nuevamente y estoy segura que él estará feliz de verte, porque él te ama y te ama de verdad

Yukito : (sonriendo) Tienes razón Sakura, Gracias por tus palabras, Me sirvieron mucho (le da un abrazo)

Sakura quería mucho a Yukito, pero no de la misma forma de antes, Ahora lo veía como un hermano y en el fondo ella siempre deseaba su felicidad

Terminada la cena Sakura tomó un baño y fue a su habitación cargando unas galletas para Kero

Kero: Saaakuuura y mis galletas? (preguntó con ojos de gatito)

Sakura: aquí están kero

Kero: Yuuuupiiii! … Oh , por cierto Sakura, escuche lo de tu hermano y…

Sakura: Kero! No te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas? ¬¬

Kero: hehehe, si… pero bueno, sé que has estado un poco triste últimamente y quizás con lo de tu hermano temas sentirte sola ya que él siempre aparece cuando tienes algún problema…

Sakura quedo pensativa… Era cierto, Su padre trabajaba y con quien tenía una conexión psíquica era con su hermano

Kero: Pero no te preocupes, Yue y Yo nos encargaremos de cuidarte porque si bien es cierto ¿somos tus guardianes no?

Sakura: Claro que si… Gracias Kero

Kero: (bostezando) por cierto… las galletas me dejaron algo … empachado así que me iré a dormir, Buenas noches Sakurita

Sakura: Buenas Noches Kero

Sakura no pudo conciliar el sueño así que se quedó hasta tarde leyendo una historieta de "Los Salvadores de Almas", éste era uno de sus placeres culpables ya que claramente era un gusto más de chico, Mientras llegaba al final de las páginas de su adorada historieta, tocaron su puerta

Sakura: (Piensa) ¿Quién podrá ser?

Se dirige a su puerta y la abre solo un poquito y para su sorpresa se da cuenta de que quien la busca no es nada más ni nada menos que ¡Yue!. Ok, realmente no se lo esperaba, Para colmo la presencia de Yue siempre la ponía nerviosa por alguna extraña razón, Sakura abre completamente la puerta.

Sakura: Yu… yu… Yue ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

Yue entra a la habitación de Sakura con toda la serenidad del mundo y Sakura lo observa con una expresión así (._.)

Yue: Sakura… Me tienes muy preocupado (serio y mirando al suelo)

Sakura se sorprendió mucho

Sakura: Pe... Pero… por qué?

Yue: Has estado muy triste últimamente y si tu estas triste Kerberos y Yo no podemos estar en paz… (Continúa mirando al suelo)

Sakura: Yue… (Perpleja)

Yue: Así qué Kerberos me convenció de que mientras tu hermano esté de intercambio, te vigilaré y cuidaré… como un guardaespaldas (mirando al suelo)

Sakura: Pero Yue… Nadie puede verte en ese aspecto, con tus alas gigantes… (un poco incomoda)

Kero: (aparece abruptamente) Pero sus alas desaparecen si él quiere!

Sakura da un salto al ver al osito alado amarillo aparecer detrás de ella

Sakura: Keroooo! Casi me matas de un infarto T.T

Kero: (poniéndose la pata delantera en la barbilla, haciendo un gesto pensativo) como a mi es raro que me ven en mi forma real y en mi forma falsa, he decidido que Yue es el más indicado para vigilarte :3

Yue: …. (Con cara de: porque tengo que hacer estas cosas?)


	2. Yue y los quehaceres

**Hola hola hola 3 , Olvide hacer esto en el primer capitulo , así que lo haré ahora :P **

**Touya ya se marcha y Sakura se queda sola en casa el día domingo a hacer los quehaceres ella recibirá una pequeña ayuda de su especial amigo ;D**

* * *

Capítulo 2: 

Sakura está en el aeropuerto con su padre y Yukito para despedir a su hermano, también con Kero que se esconde en un bolsito que traía Sakura en el hombro, Mientras por el alto parlante anuncian que el vuelo de Touya se acerca.

Touya: Bueno, creo que es momento de despedirnos.

Touya abraza a Fujitaka, Luego a Sakura y por último se despide de Yukito con un pequeño beso en la boca.

Touya: Recuerda lo que te dije

Yukito: No olvidaré nunca

Touya se adelanta y toma el vuelo.

Yukito se había ido a su casa así que Sakura asumió que ésta noche no vería a Yue, Su padre se había ido a dormir y por lo tanto ella iba a hacer lo mismo, tenía un mensaje en su celular, era de Tomoyo el cual decía que en dos días más comenzaban las clases y que esperaba mucho verla. De cierta manera esto tranquilizó mucho a Sakura e hizo que se sintiera feliz, pero nerviosa al recordar que entrará al primer año de la preparatoria en donde tendrá muchos compañeros nuevos.

Era un día domingo y su padre había salido al mercado a comprar los víveres para e l mes, así que sakura se quedó en casa haciendo los quehaceres, Kerberos dormía boca arriba en la alfombra de la casa (con su forma original) como un gato mimado, mientras Sakura lavaba la ropa. Suena el timbre de su casa y ella corre al timbre ilusionada pensando que Tomoyo vendría a verla, Pero cuando abrió la puerta vio a un chico alto de cabello claro y largo, con una camisa negra, pantalones de jeans y zapatos negros, Sakura quedo inmovilizada al darse cuenta que ese chico era Yue.

Yue: Uhmm... Hola Sakura (evadiendo su mirada, muy incómodo por la situación)

Sakura: Hoo..ho.. hola Yue… (perpleja) … pasa (con una sonrisa)

Yue entró , se quitó los zapatos y pasó a la sala de estar en donde se encontró con Kerberos durmiendo boca arriba y babeando

Yue: Deberías adoptar una postura más decente para dormir….

Kerberos: Pero qué demo….(somnoliento, se incorpora y ve a Yue vestido como un muchacho normal)

Yue: ….

Kerberos: …. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! (explota en risas, revolcándose por la alfombra) PERO QUE BIEN TE VES YUE! (casi llorando de tanto reír)

Sakura entra a la habitación y ve que Kerberos está revolcándose por toda la alfombra

Sakura : Keerooo! Detente, Llenarás la alfombra de pelos! (chillando y pegándole con la escoba)

Kerberos: Auuu! Que abuso , es que ese Yue me estaba matando de la risa (con una sonrisa burlona)

Sakura: No molestes a Yue! (molesta)

En ese momento recordó que Yue estaba con ropa de humano

Sakura: Uhm , Yue que te dio por vestirte de humano?

Yue: Bueno, fue porque no podía estar cerca de ti si tenía mi ropa normal ¿recuerdas?

Sakura: eehm, si, si lo recuerdo …. En fin, quieres un poco de té?

Yue: (pensativo)… Está bien

Sakura va a la cocina pensando en que en realidad Yue se veía muy bien vestido de humano, Mirándolo bien parecía un misterioso rockstar , Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

Sakura: (piensa) Que estúpida soy al estar pensando en esas cosas, Yue hace esto solo porque es mi guardián y es su deber

Sakura llega donde Yue y le ofrece la taza de té, Yue la acepta y le da unos sorbos, Sakura lo mira pensativa: Que extraño era ver a Yue actuar como un humano.

Sakura: Bien, terminaré con la limpieza del primer piso y luego seguiré arriba, Yue si necesitas algo puedes decirme a mi o a Kero

Kerberos: Kerberos (corrigiéndola) Recuerda que soy el fuerte guardián de ojos dorados! (con soberbia)

Yue: Sakura….

Sakura: SI? Yue?

Yue: déjame ayudarte con la limpieza (con absoluta seriedad)

Sakura se puso roja, no sabía muy bien por qué, era obvio que no se lo esperaba.

Sakura: Ehhh… sí, claro, podrías ayudarme con la limpieza de arriba

Yue: Está bien.

Sakura ahora está colgando la ropa afuera, Por alguna extraña razón estaba muy feliz de que Yue le ayudará con las cosas de la casa, estaba en eso cuando comenzó a colgar ropa interior suya y de pronto recordó que había dejado su ropa interior sin planchar encima de su cama. Sakura se abrumó.

Sakura: (piensa) Oooh diablos! , Yue verá todo el desastre de mi habitación y mi ropa interior T.T! de seguro pensará que soy una desordenada ….

Sakura se dirige a su cuarto y ve que todo está impecable, ella sorprendida ve a Yue que está leyendo su adorada historieta de "Los salvadores de almas" sentado a un borde de su cama.

Sakura: Yue… ya terminaste todo tan rápido (sorprendida)

Yue: (que parecía muy intrigado por la historieta) … Ah si , solo tuve que cambiar tus sabanas, barrer el suelo , ordenar tus muebles y guardar esa ropa que estaba en tu cama….

Oooh no , Yue había visto la ropa interior de Sakura, Pero Yue al decir todo lo que había visto no pareció mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro, En ese momento Sakura recordó que Yue no era un humano así que ese tipo de cosas tan banales no le producían nada.

Sakura: Gracias Yue (sonriendo)

Yue: No te preocupes (con la historieta en la mano)

Sakura: Te gustó esa historieta?

Yue: La verdad estaba muy entusiasmado leyéndola, ya la terminé

Sakura: Si quieres te puedo prestar los siguientes volúmenes

Yue: De verdad harías eso? (sorprendido)

Sakura: Claro, Puedes llevártelas Yue

Yue: Gracias Sakura (esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y mirándola a los ojos)

Sakura le sonrió , cuando siente que abren la puerta de la casa y recuerda que su papá había ido al mercado a comprar las cosas del mes.

Fujitaka: Sakura ya llegué! (entrando a la casa)

Sakura se quedó blanca y por su mente pasó una situación por la cabeza.

Fujitaka: (entrando a la habitación de Sakura) Hola hija… (mira a a Yue)

Yue: Hola

Fujitaka: Hija quien este joven? Y porque esta solo contigo en tu habitación? (serio)

Sakura: Él solo me estaba ayudando a hacer los quehaceres de la casa papá

Fujitaka: Y tu crees que voy a tragarme eso?, Este pervertido solo quiere aprovecharse de ti!, Oh no mi pobre hija pequeña ….

Se pone todo oscuro y se alumbra a Fujitaka con un foco teatral

Fujitaka: Pareciera que solo fue ayer cuando te enseñé a caminar y ahora ya está saliendo con muchachos mayores que ella (se pone a llorar con el brazo en los ojos)

Volviendo a la realidad.

Fujitaka: Sakura, he vuelto (abriendo la puerta de su habitación)

Sakura da un grito interno, Fujitaka entra y ve a Yue sentado en el borde de la cama

Fujitaka: Oh, Sakura no me habías presentado a tu amigo (sonriendo)

Sakura: D:!

Yue: Hola señor Kinomoto, Soy Yue Suzuki, soy amigo de Sakura, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía y pasé hoy aquí a saber como estaba

Fujitaka: Mucho gusto Yue, Yo soy el padre de Sakura, ¿Por qué no te quedas a almorzar?

Yue: Me encantaría, pero tengo que irme, Espero que estén muy bien, Hasta luego.

Fujitaka: Sakura ¿Por qué no me habías presentado a tu simpático amigo antes? (Sonriendo)

Sakura estaba totalmente perpleja con la amabilidad y educación con la que Yue trató a su padre y hasta se presentó con un apellido falso, como correspondía Sakura fue a dejar a Yue a la entrada de la casa.

Yue: Sakura, Muchas Gracias por las historietas, te las devolveré apenas termine de leerlas

Sakura: No te preocupes Yue, Gracias por ayudarme a limpiar, Adiós, Cuídate.

Yue: Adios Sakura (le sonríe y se va)

Sakura queda pensando en lo educado que fue Yue y lo amable que fue al ayudarla al limpiar la casa, Después de todo Yue si tiene un poco de la personalidad de Yukito.

* * *

**Yo también quisiera que Yue viniera a ayudarme a hacer el aseo :( **

**En el próximo capitulo Nos meteremos un poco en la vida de Yue y sabremos sobre sus pensamientos y en como se toma lo de volverse "humano" **

**Ojala me dejen reviews y crticas constructivas :3 **

**Chau 3**


	3. Mi dueña Sakura

**Hola Hola Hola**

**Como les había prometido (ok, nadie me sigue, pero igual) aqui va un pequeño capitulo que habla sobre lo que Yue siente**

**con esto de actuar como un humano , Que lo disfruten :) **

* * *

Era un día domingo en la tarde y Yue estaba llegando a su casa (la casa de Yukito) , el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el muchacho de cabello claro cargaba las historietas de su dueña. "Los salvadores de almas", pensó: A decir verdad las historietas le gustaron mucho y debía reconocer que Sakura tenía buen gusto y era una chica muy buena, divertida y…

*Suena el teléfono*

Yue coge el teléfono

**Yue:** Hola (con un tono seco)

**Tomoyo**: Hola Yue, habla Tomoyo ¿Cómo te fue con Sakura?

**Yue:** No lo sé… los humanos son muy extraños…

**Tomoyo**: Mmmm ¿Quieres que le pregunte?

**Yue**: Ok… Oye Tomoyo, Gracias por asesorarme en mi vestuario y mi comportamiento ayer, Aunque si te soy sincero, La ropa de humano es muy apretada y me está matando

Tomoyo se ríe, se despide de Yue y cuelga el teléfono, Yue por alguna extraña razón sonríe, Luego se queda pensativo ¿Será que se volvería un humano de a poco?

Ya son cerca de las nueve y Yue se da un baño para luego recostarse a leer las historietas, las cuales leyó en menos de una hora. ¿Cuál será el personaje preferido de Sakura en aquella Saga? ¿Desde qué momento habrá comenzado a leerlas? ¿Qué le habrá parecido el final de la temporada? … luego se quedó en blanco, debía reconocer que Sakura le agradaba mucho e inconscientemente esperaba que el mañana llegará para poder ver a su dueña.

*Riiing*

**Yue**: Hola?

**Tomoyo**: Acabo de hablar con Sakura y me contó lo que ocurrió

**Yue**: (se le abrieron los ojos ) Y que te dijo?

**Tomoyo**: Dijo que habías sido muy amable y que le caíste muy bien a su padre ^^

**Yue**: Ah ya veo (con una gran sonrisa)

Luego de despedirse de Tomoyo, Yue se fue a dormir con una imborrable sonrisa pensando en su querida dueña Sakura.

* * *

**Como siempre Tomoyo de intermediaria 1313**

Espero les haya gustado , luego viene un cap con mas acción :o

Bye (L)


	4. Juventud Violenta

**Ok... Partiré disculpándome, siento ausentarme tanto tiempo, pero estaba en ese periodo en la universidad en donde te dan como caja (?)**

**Pero ahora volví *w* y fuí muuuuy feliz al ver que tenía reviews :') **

**Tamashii Moon: Gracias por tus críticas , las tomaré muy en cuenta , Un beso! (creo que también tengo muchos errores de cohesión xd) **

**Makita, Kira 1202 y Saku: Gracias por los reviews, me motivan mucho a seguir c':, Aquí continuó la historia, espero que no me odien u.u **

**Este capitulo esta mas cargadito de acción, ¿conocen la canción "wild world "de cat stevens?, no se porque pero se me vino a la mente ahora que lo publicaré x3**

* * *

Era una mañana en donde el sol bañaba cada rincón de Tomoeda. Sakura caminaba alegremente rumbo a la escuela, con su uniforme nuevo de la preparatoria, éste consistía en una blusa blanca, en el cuello un listón rojo, una falda a cuadrillé azul, calcetas largas y blancas y un blazer negro que enmarcaba su silueta (N/A: disculpen si la descripción los incomoda, pero en latino américa las prendas de vestir se nombran muy diferentes entre los países). Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela se encuentra con su querida amiga Tomoyo, quien la saludó muy entusiasmada.

Tomoyo: Sakura!, Te extrañé en las vacaciones! (le da un abrazo)

Sakura: Hola Tomoyo jajaja (un poco incomoda)

Las chicas siguieron caminando para adentrarse en la escuela, al ver el tablón de secciones, quedaron muy felices al ver que les había tocado juntas, aunque Sakura se sentía muy nerviosa ya que no conocía a casi nadie, mientras que hablaban de todo lo que hicieron en el verano Sakura se percató de que los muchachos de la escuela estaban golpeando a un chico que parecía más débil, Ella no podía soportar que le hicieran daño a alguien más por lo que procedió a usar secretamente la carta del viento

Chico1: Mira que gallina es! (mientras pateaba al chico)

Chico 2: No sabe ni defenderse (pegándole con una varilla)

Chico 3: Pobre tonto…

Eran muchachos que se veían mayores y el chico que golpeaban parecía más pequeño, era de cabello claro y grandes lentes.

Chico golpeado: Bastaaa!

En ese momento la carta viento hace su acción golpeando y mandando lejos a los abusivos. Ellos caen y se dan un fuerte golpe en el trasero.

Chico 1: Este tipo es raro (asustado) mejor no nos metamos con él , corraaaan!

Los muchachos salen corriendo

Sakura suelta una risa, tapándose con la mano. Mientras Tomoyo sonríe con complicidad, luego su cara se deforma.

Sakura: Que te ocurre Tomoyo? (preocupada)

Tomoyo: Es que olvide traer mi cámara para grabar tus hazañas en el primer día de clases (con pena dramática)

Sakura se cae al piso por la respuesta de Tomoyo.

Suena el timbre de la tarde para salir del salón, como Sakura era muy amigable, además de Tomoyo llevaba a una nueva amiga, su nombre era Amu, era una chica rubia, bajita con grandes ojos azules.

Amu: Que les ha parecido la nueva escuela? (pregunta con timidez)

Tomoyo: A mi me parece diferente, pero creo que está bien

Sakura: Pienso lo mismo que Tomoyo… Por qué lo dices Amu?

Amu: Es que… al llegar aquí unas niñas malas comenzaron a molestarme y luego me quitaron mi peluche de conejo … (dijo con tristeza)

Sakura: Queee?

Amu: Sé que es raro que me gusten los peluches , son cosas de niños… (avergonzada)

Sakura: No lo digo por eso Amu, te quitaron tu peluche?, Que malvadas T.T

Amu: Me lo devolvieron después de que se aburrieron de molestarme, pero de todas maneras, fueron muy crueles (sus ojitos se pusieron brillantes)

De pronto sienten unas voces que se dirigen a ellas

Voces: Oyeee!, Tu!, Si! Tú!, Mírame cuando te hablo!

Tomoyo: creo que te hablan a ti Sakura… (Con preocupación y cautela)

Al darse vuelta se da cuenta que son los muchachos que estaban golpeando a aquel chico.

Sakura: Que.. Que pasa? (perpleja)

Chico 1: Crees que puedes llegar aquí y reírte de nosotros?

Sakura: Reírme?

Luego hace memoria que efectivamente se rio después de usar su magia.

Chico 2: Creo que también debemos darle una "bienvenida" …

Tomoyo: Ni se les ocurra tocar a mi amiga! (Asustada)

Amu: Sakura! (se aproxima, pero el tercer chico se interpone amenazando a Amu)

Un Chico toma a sakura por la espalda imposibilitando su movimiento, Mientras el otro chico se aproxima con cara maldad.

Sakura: Por favor no me hagas nada! (Llorando y temblando)

Chico 1: Que bonita cara tienes, me gustaría mucho darte un beso, pero creo que tu cara se vería mucho más linda con un bello corte (se aproxima a la cara de sakura con una navaja)

Sakura lloraba sintiendo el filo del arma blanca cada vez más cerca de su mejilla, Nadie se atrevía a hacer nada ya que esos muchachos solo se dedicaban a sembrar el miedo en los estudiantes, además habían amenazado a sus amigas. En ese momento sintió que no podía hacer nada, solo cerró los ojos y esperó que sucediera.

*Un ruido metálico*

Sakura abre los ojos rápidamente y ve la navaja tirada en el suelo y al muchacho tirado en el suelo, con muchos moretones en su cara, al poner su vista al frente solo pudo ver a una persona…

Sakura: Yue… (Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas)

Yue: Mocoso, suéltala o quedarás en peores condiciones que tu amigo (Con una voz seca y sombría)

El chico la soltó, pero Yue no la dejo pasar, lo agarró de la ropa y lo lanzó donde estaba el otro chico, quedando apilados los dos malandrines, el tercer muchacho fue corriendo a ver a sus amigos.

Todos alrededor estaban expectantes y al finalizar esto comenzaron a aplaudir, los muchachos se incorporaron de a poco y una muchedumbre de estudiantes que antes estaban sumidos en el miedo ahora buscaban remendar el daño causado, con todo el coraje ellos se abalanzaron sobre los muchachos abusivos y les dieron una merecida paliza.

Tomoyo: Sakura , estás bien?

Sakura: Eso creo…

Amu: Te ves pálida, será mejor que descanses

Yue: Déjame llevarte a casa…

Sakura: Está bien Yue, ya has hecho mucho por mi hoy… (mirando al suelo, sintiéndose culpable)

Yue se acerca a Sakura buscando su mirada, cuando éste la encuentra le dice

Yue: Mi misión es protegerte, además… no quiero que te pase nada malo

Sakura no se esperaba lo último, esbozó una leve sonrisa

Sakura: Está bien.

Ambos se despidieron de Amu y Tomoyo, al momento de apartarse Yue abrazó sorpresivamente a Sakura, mientras ella quedó paralizada. Podrían jurar que en ese momento el tiempo comenzó a correr más lento, Yue abrió sus hermosas alas blancas y llevó por los cielos de la ciudad a su hermosa dueña, Al llegar a la ventana de su habitación Yue notó que la muchacha dormía.

Yue la miró con ternura y sigilosamente entró a su cuarto con la chica en los brazos, abrió las tapas de su cama y la dejo ahí para luego arroparla con dulzura, se quedó contemplando su rostro por unos minutos y acarició su mejilla

Yue: (en voz baja) siempre te protegeré y nunca dejaría que le hicieran algo a tu bello rostro.

* * *

**Ese Yue ... en el fondo es un amor **

**Tengo una visión de Shaoran en el próximo episodio :o**

**Un abrazo a todo s (L)**


	5. Un dulce amargo

**Hola Hola Hola :)**

**Como siempre partiré agradeciendo por los reviews**

**kira 1202 y kuroshi 014, Gracias por los reviews, por amor a ustedes quise seguir con el cap lo mas pronto posible ^^**

**Solo diré que a Yue le bajó todo su lado dulce**

* * *

Kero: Sakura?

…..

Kero: Sakuura?

Kero toma aire y se infla el pecho

Kero: SAAAAAAAAKURAAAA! DESPIERTA YA! NIÑA FLOJA!

Sakura: Queee?! Queee? Que pasó? (despertando sobresaltada)

Kero: Son las 8 de la mañana, llegarás tarde :3

Sakura: Queee?, Que llegaré tarde?, Noooo! (se levanta de la cama de un brinco y se pone el uniforme)

Kero: La verdad, te mentí, son las 6 de la mañana, pero si no te despertaba ibas a llegar tarde (con serenidad)

Sakura lo mira con expresión de absoluta amargura, aunque luego su expresión se tranquiliza

Sakura: Si tienes razón, con todo lo que ocurrió ayer no pude ni darme un baño

Kero: Así es, Si no hubiese sido por Yue no hubieses descansado todo lo que descansaste

Sakura: (se queda pensativa y algo triste) Fue él quien me trajo a mi cuarto?

Kero: Sí, Por qué?, Que te ocurre?

Sakura: Nada… es que, pienso que Yue debe sentirse incomodo haciendo todo esto, Tengo la impresión de que debe extrañar mucho al Mago Clow

Kero: eso no es verdad, querida sakura, él te aprecia y cuando tú no estás siempre está preocupado por ti

Sakura: eso es cierto? (sorprendida)

Kero: De hecho, ayer estábamos juntos, yo le estaba enseñando a jugar en tu consola y apenas sintió que estabas en peligro dejo el juego tirado y voló a buscarte

Sakura estaba atentamente escuchando lo que Kero decía

Kero: (tenía una pata en la barbilla) Me estaba ganando en "Peleas de Clones", y sin embargo lo dejó, Un chico cualquiera no haría eso. (Con absoluta seriedad)

Sakura: (un poco descolocada) Bueno… es que Yue no es humano

Kero: Pero disfruta de hacer algunas cosas de humanos, como jugar video juegos (guiñando un ojo)

Sakura se dio una ducha rápido y fue a desayunar, su padre había salido más temprano por asuntos del trabajo, se sentía un poco sola…

-Hola.

Sakura: Yue! O.O

Yue: perdón, no quise asustarte.

Sakura: Que haces aquí y como entraste? (sorprendida)

Yue: Kero me dio una copia de las llaves, Vine porque estaba preocupado por ti, estas mejor?

Sakura: Si…, si estoy mejor

Sakura recordó que debía ir a la escuela

Sakura: Yue, tengo que ir a la escuela, si quieres desayunar puedes tomar lo que quieras de la cocina, Kero está arriba… Ah y … Gracias.

Yue: Por qué? (extrañado)

Sakura: Por todo (saliendo por la puerta)

Sakura llegó a la escuela pero en el camino se fue pensando en quizás fue muy fría con Yue, De alguna manera ella sentía que Yue era de esas personas con las que no se podía actuar así.

Tomoyo: Buenos días Sakura (sonriente)

Sakura: Buenos días Tomoyo

Amu llega corriendo feliz

Amu: Buenos días!

Sakura y Tomoyo: Buenos días

Amu: Como estás Sakura?

Sakura: Estoy mucho mejor, gracias amu (sonriente)

Amu: Estabamos muy preocupadas Tomoyo y yo. Si no hubiese sido por tu novio que te salvó…

Sakura: Mi novio? O.O

Tomyo se reía silenciosamente

Amu: Pero si es tu novio o no?

Sakura: (Nerviosa y roja) EEhh.. No .. Esteee… él no es mi novio, es solo un amigo..

Amu: Lo lamento (apenada), Pero todos piensan que él es tu novio…

Sakura: Queee? D:

Pasan unas chicas más grandes cuchicheando y entre cuchicheos se escuchaba

-Mira, es la chica que tiene el novio guapo

- Si, es muy guapa, Ojala yo tuviera un novio así

Sakura estaba roja como un tomate ¡Ahora todos creían que Yue era su novio!

Llega un grupo de chicas y se instalan con Sakura.

*En la residencia Kinomoto*

Kerberos estaba en su forma original y Yue estaba ordenando la casa.

Kerberos: Oye Yue (con mirada traviesa)

Yue: Que?

Kerberos: Quieres dulces?

Yue: Por qué lo dices con ese tono?

Kerberos estaba actuando como todo un vendedor de drogas, Se incorpora y va husmear en la cocina y llega con una bolsa de palomitas en el hocico.

Kerberos: Anda!, Pruébalas, Te gustarán!

Yue: No lo sé… (Desconfiado)

Kerberos: Que pasa si Sakura te hace pasteles algún día, no los comerías?

Yue: Y que tiene que ver Sakura en todo esto? (con cara de gruñón)

Kerberos: Si bien sabes la idea de cuidar a Sakura fue tuya…

Yue: No me reproches

Yue se quedó mirando feo a Kerberos por unos segundos, tomó el paquete de palomitas y comió lentamente una.

Yue: (mastica)… uuhm… es…. (Sus ojos se abren muy grandes)… es…

Kerberos lo mira extrañado.

Yue: (su cara cambia a una de absoluta felicidad)… Es…. EXTREMADAMENTE DULCE! :D

Yue saca un puñado de palomitas y las come de un bocado

Yue: Ñam, Ñam!, Por que Nunca había comido de esto anteeees?n.n

Kerberos estaba aterrado, nunca habría pensado ver en su vida a Yue comportarse así. Yue estaba sonriente, con las mejillas rojas y no dejaba de comer palomitas. Era totalmente diferente a como lucía siempre

Yue: Tráeme más dulces Kero!n.n

Kerberos: PERO QUE ÉS LO QUE HECHO?! D:

*En la escuela*

Chica: Hola, me presento, soy Kelly y ellas son mis amigas Mary y Paty.

Amu: Son las niñas malas que me quitaron mi conejo! T.T

Kelly: Oh, eras tú, lo siento.

Sakura notó que eran chicas populares y mayores.

Kelly: Vimos ayer lo que tu novio hizo por ti y a decir verdad tu novio es muy guapo y tú también eres muy mona, creemos que eres genial, así que con mis amigas queremos decirte que desde ahora puedes juntarte con nosotras (con una sonrisa falsa)

Sakura: (sonrojada) Gracias… Pero… él no es mi novio, solo es un amigo…

Kelly: Oh.. Bueno, siendo así, retiro todo lo dicho. Bye (hace un gesto despectivo con la mano y se va)

Sakura: Ok, eso fue muy extraño.

Tomoyo: Si, esas chicas son unas falsas.

Pasó el día y rápidamente se corrió el rumor de que Yue no era el novio de Sakura ¿Por qué habrá sido no?, Sakura se encontraba afuera de su casa abriendo la puerta, y cuando entra se encuentra con la casa impecable. Asumió que no había nadie en casa, así que subió a su habitación y se encontró con Kerberos totalmente alterado y gritándole a Yue.

Kerberos: Quieres parar ya?, Te he dado una bolsa de palomitas, dos rebanadas de pastel, 15 piezas de chocolate y un frasco de algodón de azúcar! (molesto)

Sakura: Que hiciste que?!

Kerberos: No… no te alteres… Te lo puedo explicar…

Yue: Hola Sakura n.n

Sakura notó que Yue estaba fuera de sí, tenía las mejillas rojas y estaba sonriendo.

Sakura: Yue, que te pasa?

Yue: Comí muchos dulces y quero más!, dame más dulces Sakura!n.n

Yue se aproxima a Sakura y le vino un arrebato repentino y cayó encima de ella. Sakura no resistió el peso de Yue y calló al piso con su guardián alado. Yue estaba completamente dormido.

Sakura: Kero ayúdame a acostar a Yue en la cama.

Así lo hicieron, Yue quedó acostado en la cama de Sakura pasando su sobredosis de azúcar. Kero le explico lo que había pasado y se llevó el merecido regaño de Sakura ante haber actuado tan irresponsablemente. Sakura hacía sus deberes a un costado de la cama en donde dormía su guardián, una vez que termino con todo, se quedó viendo a Yue y recordó todos los rumores que empezaron a correr. Sakura sonrió y pensó que si Yue fuese humano tal vez…

Yue: … Sakura? (somnoliento)

Sakura: Como te sientes Yue?

Yue: … No lo sé, me duele la frente…

Sakura: comiste muchos dulces

Yue: No me lo recuerdes, esa bola de pelos y sus ideas

Sakura se río, se sentó en un borde de la cama y se quedó conversando un largo tiempo con Yue sobre "Los salvadores de almas", A decir verdad Yue se divertía mucho cuando hablaba con Sakura.

Sakura: Yue, no es necesario que hagas esto

Yue: Hacer que?

Sakura: Actuar como humano, sé que es incómodo para ti..

Yue: Es horrible ser humano… Pero sin embargo, No es horrible si tengo que ser un humano para cuidarte.

Sakura se sonrojó y ambos se miraron con una sonrisa serena, contuvieron sus miradas y nuevamente sintieron que el tiempo se congelaba, ese era el ambiente cuando ellos tenían tal nivel de intimidad.

Suena el teléfono.

Sakura: Residencia Kinomoto? (Sakura se queda pálida)

Yue mira perspicazmente.

Sakura: Shaoran…

* * *

**Por favor no me odien !, En el proximo capitulo la historía dara un completo vuelco :o **

**Me despido con amor, besos y abrazos. **


	6. Orgullo, Confesión, Decisión

**Hola Hola Hola**

**Me encanta leer sus reviews, enserio me llenan de amor .**

**Este capitulo estara mas centrado en Yue y sus sentimientos**

**Que lo disfruten :3**

* * *

Había pasado una semana y Yue estaba en su casa, atormentándose por un montón de dudas internas, Él era una persona un introvertida por lo que estar solo no era un problema para él, sin embargo sentía mucha soledad al no estar con Sakura, Yue tenía asumido que Sakura había ganado su corazón y que posiblemente la quería tanto o más que a su antiguo dueño.

Por alguna extraña razón a Yue se le quedaron grabadas ciertas costumbres como la de ser muy ordenado así que para no pensar hacía un aseo profundo en su casa.

Kero: ¿Y a ti que bicho te picó? (aparece con su forma de muñequito, muy molesto)

Yue: ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

Kero: Tomoyo me trajo.

Yue: Ya veo (serio)

Kero: Yue ¿Por qué no has aparecido por aquí? Sé que hay algo que te molesta, porque así te pones cuando eso sucede.

Yue: No me pasa nada, vete.

El guardián de cabello plateado estaba absolutamente reacio a responder las preguntas de su colega.

Kero: Sakura ha estado muy triste… (Apenado)

Yue: ¿Y que quieres que haga yo? (con voz seca)

Yue en ocasiones podía tener muy mal carácter, sobre todo cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos

Kero: (alterándose) ¡Como puedes ser tan egoísta! ¡Tú mismo prometiste que cuidarías a Sakura y no dejarías que nada le ocurriera! Mejor será que vuelva y le diga que ya no podemos contar contigo…

Kero comenzó a volar hacia la puerta, Pero Yue lo detuvo

Yue: No lo hagas.

Kero: Debes contarme que te sucede. (Preocupado)

Yue: Bien.

Yue se sentó en el sofá y Kero se transformó en Kerberos pues sabía que se trataba de algo serio.

Yue: el día en que te regañaron por darme dulces, te fuiste a dormir en tu mini departamento.

Kerberos: así es.

Yue: Desperté en la cama de Sakura y ella se me acercó, estuvimos hablando un largo rato…

Kerberos: ¿Fue algo que te dijo Sakura?

Yue: No, exactamente. Luego de eso, el teléfono sonó, Sakura contestó y se quedó pálida, Yo me preocupé, Luego me di cuenta de que había sido Li Shaoran quien la estaba llamando.

Kerberos: ¿Y luego que pasó?

Kerberos sabía todo lo que había pasado pero quería oírlo de la boca de Yue.

Yue: Hablaron muy poco tiempo, Sakura apenas podía contestar, ella cortó.

Yue ahora tenía un poco de enojo en su voz.

Yue: Se quedó un buen rato mirando el suelo, le pregunté qué ocurría… y con la voz entre cortada me dijo que Shaoran estaba en Tomoeda y que quería verla, Luego no resistió más y comenzó a llorar.

Kerberos: Sakura es muy sensible…

Yue: Sakura se abrió conmigo y me contó que cuando estuvieron juntos, él quiso ir a Hong Kong a ver a su familia, Ella lo aceptó y comprendió, él le prometió que seguirían juntos y que volvería. Pero una vez que estuvo en Hong Kong le escribió una carta diciéndole que ya no podían estar juntos y que no regresaría a Japón.

Sakura me dijo que ella amaba a Shaoran y que nunca comprendió porque él lo quiso así, ella le mandaba cartas preguntándole, pero él no las respondía… Nunca lo hizo…Maldito.

Kerberos: Pero Sakura no tiene la culpa de esto…

Yue: Así es, pero le pregunté si iría a verlo y ella me dijo que lo justo sería que no fuera, Pero que no era correcto el no hacerlo y a decir verdad, eso fue lo que me enojó.

Kero: Ya veo…

Yue: Él solo le ha hecho daño y ella sigue tratándolo bien, Por tratar de ayudarlos a todos y el siempre hacer lo que está bien siempre la lleva a meterse en problemas, Lo que menos quiero es que algo malo le pase. (se veía tristeza en la cara del guardián)

Kerberos guardaba silencio mientras Yue se sinceraba

Yue: Al principio fue difícil acostumbrarme a ella, quizás porque era una niña, pero la conocí y creo que fue su manera de ser la que hizo que se robara mi corazón, así como lo hizo con el tuyo.

Kerberos: Yue ¿Tú quieres a Sakura?

Yue: Sakura es la persona más hermosa que he conocido y la verdad mi corazón le pertenece solo a ella. (Mirando al suelo).

Todo se quedó en silencio por un momento.

Kerberos: Estas enamorado de Sakura. (dijo totalmente convencido)

Yue se quedó mirando al suelo, mudo por unos minutos, ideas venían y se le aclaraba todo.

Yue: Desde que me di cuenta del bello corazón que tenía, y ahora que Sakura no es niña ya no es algo que pueda ocultar.

Kerberos: Yue, debes protegerla, si vuelve con el mocoso, puede volver a hacerle daño y nadie quiere que eso ocurra.

Yue se incorpora y mira a su amigo a los ojos.

Yue: Nunca dejaré que le pase algo malo. (Con una sonrisa).

Eran las 6 de la tarde y sol comenzaba a esconderse, Sakura estaba recostada leyendo un libro que le encargaron en su clase de literatura, estaba muy triste, no sabía si era por el recuerdo de Shaoran o por la ausencia de Yue.

- ¿Que lees?

Sakura oyó esa voz y enseguida se paró de su cama

Sakura: Yue ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yue: Vine a pedirte disculpas.

Era extraño que Yue pidiera disculpas, a Sakura le sorprendió mucho, aunque no sabía muy bien la razón.

Sakura: Pero ¿Por qué me pides perdón?

Yue: por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo

Sakura: No te preocupes Yue, he estado bien.

Yue: De todos modos ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

Desde el marco de la ventana Yue la miró a los ojos , le sonrió y le extendió su pálida mano. Sakura, sin decir nada le dio la mano a Yue y subió hasta la ventana. Ambos se abrazaron y Yue abrió sus alas, las cuales los transportaron hasta una montaña que tenía vista al atardecer que se estaba formando.

Los dos estaban sentados mirando el sol que se escondía.

Sakura: Estoy feliz porque apareciste. (mirando al suelo, un poco avergonzada)

Yue: Sakura, te traje algo.

Sakura miró a Yue y él tenía una caja de chocolates para ella, a Sakura le encantaban las golosinas por lo que se puso tan feliz que sin pensarlo abrazó muy fuerte a su guardián, Yue lentamente le correspondió el abrazo. Ambos podían sentir su calor mutuo y los latidos de sus corazones, Sakura se sentía bien con Yue, estaba feliz, sin pensar en nada más. Quedaron acurrucados mirando el atardecer mientras Sakura comía los chocolates y Yue sonreía mirando a Sakura comer.

Yue: ¿Vas a encontrarte con Shaoran? (pregunta con seriedad)

Sakura: Así es

Yue se entristeció un poco

Sakura: Iré a decirle todo lo que te conté y que será mejor que no nos veamos más.

Yue: Pasé lo que pasé nunca dejaré que alguien te haga daño.

* * *

**Ayy el amor ... pero ¿Que pasa con Sakura? ¿Ella también sentirá algo por Yue? ¿Será capaz de cortar a Shaoran?**

**Todo esto y más en el proximo episodio 1313**

**Abrazos a todos :3**


	7. Abriendo el corazón

**Lamento mucho la demora, espero que no me hayan comenzado a odiar, yo los quiero :c **

**Agradezco los reviews y aquí va el séptimo capitulo o.o **

* * *

"Escucha, No quiero mentirte Shaoran, Si tengo que hablar de mis sentimientos por ti, tendría que decirte que te amo… pero tu me has hecho mucho daño y no puedo estar contigo, debemos estar alejados, será lo mejor"

Eran las 9 de la mañana de un día sábado y Sakura cepillaba su largo cabello castaño, ella pensó: - Será muy difícil decirle esto a Shaoran. De pronto alguien entró a la habitación de Sakura.

Tomoyo: Hola Sakura (sonriente)

Sakura: Hola Tomoyo ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura no se lo esperaba, pero era de esas sorpresas agradables.

Tomoyo: Pensé en que estarías nerviosa y vine acompañarte.

Sakura: Que buena amiga eres (sonriente)

Tomoyo: ¿Y Donde esta Kero?

Sakura: Dijo que tenía que salir con Yue a hacer cosas de Guardianes.

Tomoyo: (se pone una mano en la mejilla) Que lástima, había traído una tarta de chocolate

Sakura se quedó ensimismada pensando en que podrían estar haciendo Kero y Yue

Tomoyo: ¿Y cómo está Yue?

Sakura se sonrojó y sintió que algo se revolvió en su estómago ¿Eran mariposas?

Sakura: Creo que él está bien… aunque me preocupa…

Tomoyo: ¿Por qué lo dices Sakura?

Sakura: Me preocupa que se comporte como humano, no quiero que pierda su identidad mágica por culpa mía (un poco triste).

Tomoyo: Sakura, eres mi amiga y no puedo mentirte…

A Sakura la dio un mini infarto, pensó que Tomoyo le diría que Yue estaba harta de ella o que se iría con Eriol a Inglaterra.

Tomoyo: Yue fue a mi casa a pedirme ayuda para que le enseñe a comportarse como un humano.

Sakura: Queee? O.O (sorprendida)

Tomoyo: Así es, digamos que yo lo entrené.

Sakura: ¿Y como lo hiciste?

Tomoyo: No puedo decir que fue fácil, tengo que reconocer que Yue tiene muy mal carácter…

Sakura: Dímelo a mí…

Tomoyo: Al principio, le costaba sonreír, blasfemaba todo el tiempo diciendo que los humanos éramos muy tontos, Se negaba a practicar modales como saludar de forma educada y todas esas cosas, Tuve que sacar mi lado oscuro para que lo hiciera.

Sakura sabía que Tomoyo tenía un lado oscuro que hacía que la gente se perturbara y terminara haciendo lo que ella quisiera.

Tomoyo: No quería usar ropa de humano,¡ hasta me hizo berrinches!

Sakura se rió al imaginarse a Yue haciendo berrinches.

Tomoyo: Pero finalmente accedió a usar mis confecciones, de hecho persuadiéndolo bien, pude hacer que aceptara fotografiarlo (suelta una pequeña risa), Te mostraré las fotos.

A Sakura le agradó oír que Yue puso de su parte para poder aprender modales…

Tomoyo: Aquí están las fotos.

Sakura las tomó y en la primera salía mirando hacia un lado con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra. En la segunda imagen su guardián vestía una camiseta holgada de color azul oscuro y unos jeans, Yue salía mirando fijamente la cámara con sus penetrantes ojos claros. En la última imagen Yue no traía más que un pantalón oscuro, tenía el torso descubierto, Sakura se puso roja como un tomate al darse cuenta que Yue tenía cuerpo de modelo. Tomoyo se rió.

Tomoyo: La última foto se la tome cuando estaba desprevenido (le guiñó el ojo a Sakura)

Sakura: Pe… pero… ¿por qué le tomaste esas fotos?

Tomoyo: Porque Yue tiene aptitudes de modelo, igual que tú, Son tal para cual. (Sonriente)

Sakura: Que tonterías dices Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: A lo mejor tú no lo notas pero él está interesado en ti, es más que obvio.

Sakura: No lo sé

Sakura se sonrojó y miró al suelo.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y Sakura salió de su casa a aproximarse a su "cita" con Shaoran, ella caminaba saboreando cada paso que le dedicaba al suelo, no quería que el tiempo pasara ¿Por qué?, Había estado tan contenta últimamente, prácticamente ya no pensaba en Shaoran, ella tenía a Su papá, a Tomoyo, a Amu que aunque la conocía poco se convirtió en una buena amiga, tenía a Kero … y tenía a Yue, al pensar en Yue Sakura sonrió.

Shaoran estaba sentado en una banca de un paseo de la ciudad, sentía que Sakura se aproximaba, Él muchacho vio a Sakura llegar y se quedó anonadado al ver que ella tenía algo diferente, estaba mucho más bonita, irradiaba felicidad.

Sakura: Hola Shaoran… (un poco avergonzada)

Shaoran: Hola Sakura ¿Cómo estás?

Sakura: Bien, gracias.

Shaoran: He venido aquí para pedirte perdón.

Sakura no dijo nada, solo podía pensar en Yue.

Mientras tanto Yue se encontraba con Kero arriba de un árbol ¿Pueden adivinar lo que estaban haciendo? Si, estaban espiando a Sakura. Ambos traían sombrero y anteojos oscuros (como si nadie pudiera reconocerlos).

Yue: No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de hacer esto…

Kero: Sakura se ve muy incomoda

Yue: ¿Que estará tramando ese chico?

Los guardianes pudieron ver que Shaoran se incorporó y se aproximó a Sakura, Yue se puso alerta, iba a ir para allá, sentía que Sakura estaba en peligro.

Kero: ¡No vayas! Si Sakura se entera de que estuvimos aquí me matará

Yue se tragó su orgullo y permaneció sentado en la rama.

Shaoran había tomado las manos de Sakura como sí estuviese pidiéndole algo, Pero Sakura lo apartó, le dijo algo y se fue.

Yue y Kero se quedaron estupefactos, no esperaban que eso ocurriera.

Llego la noche y Sakura se alistaba para dormir, Kero la observaba desde su cajón y se acercó fingiendo que nada pasaba.

Kero: Sakura que ocurrió con el mocoso?

Sakura: Kero, sé que tú y Yue estaban ahí, no tienes por qué fingir.

Kero se quedó en silencio, no podía decir nada para arreglar la situación.

Sakura: Le dije a Shaoran que me había hecho mucho daño y que prefería no verlo en un largo tiempo, además…

Kero: ¿SI?

Sakura: Me gusta otra persona.

* * *

**Solo lo dejaré ahí, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, un abrazo :3**


	8. Un baile y dulces sueños

**Holaa hola holaa**

**Lucho contra el tiempo y las adversidades para poder escribir este fan fic ! y aquí está este nuevo capitulo con el cual nos acercamos al ultimo. **

**Como siempre, gracias por los reviews (L) , La situación de Touya se sabrá en el capitulo siguente :O**

**Como adelanto solo puedo decir que... Tomoyo es complice de todos. **

* * *

Kero: ¿Algún día le dirás a Sakura lo que sientes por ella?

Yue: No lo sé, no sé si esto esté bien ¿Qué pensará el mago clow de todo esto?

Kero: Primero deberías pensar en que dirá Sakura cuando le digas.

Yue: Es cierto, lo más probable es que no lo acepte.

Kero: No digas eso Yue, Sakura es una niña atolondrada, pero en algún momento tendrá que tomar una decisión.

Tomoyo: Hola chicos ¿De qué hablan? ^^

Kero: Tomoyo ¿Qué haces aquí? D:

Tomoyo: Ah, solo venía a buscar un pastel que dejé encargado ¿es una pastelería no?

Yue: Te dije que no era buena idea conversar sobre Sakura aquí

Tomoyo: ¿Cuándo le dirás que estás enamorado de ella?

Yue se sorprendió y se sonrojó como un tomate.

Yue: Pe… pero… que tonterías estas diciendo…

Yue trataba de hacerse el serio, pero los nervios eran muy notorios

Kero: Es evidente que estás enamorado, ya no tienes que ocultarlo.

Tomoyo: Es cierto, es más que obvio que estás enamorado de Sakura, Yo creo que tienes que declararte en un lugar especial, en una ocasión especial… Oh ¡Ya sé!

Yue: ¿Que se te ocurrió?

Yue había olvidado por completo que trataba de hacerse el serio.

Tomoyo: Pasado mañana es mi cumpleaños y haré una fiesta para celebrarlo, esa será tu oportunidad.

Kero: ¡Es cierto! Tendrás la oportunidad de Sacar a bailar a Sakura

Era muy obvio que a Kero le agradaba mucho la idea de que Yue y Sakura estuviesen juntos.

Yue: No sé bailar.

Dijo mirando a otra parte, haciéndose el molesto.

Tomoyo: Eso es lo de menos.

Dijo sonriente, Sacó su teléfono y Marcó a Sakura.

Tomoyo: Hola Sakura

Sakura: Hola Tomoyo!

Tomoyo: Sakura, celebraré mi cumpleaños pasado mañana en mi casa, haré una gran fiesta y por su puesto tú serás mi invitada de honor.

Sakura rió nerviosamente.

Sakura: Está bien Tomoyo, Gracias por invitarme, no había olvidado tu cumpleaños, te tengo un pequeño presente.

Tomoyo: Estoy muy emocionada por verlo, Ah, comenzare a trabajar en un hermoso vestido para que vayas a mi fiesta.

Sakura se apenó un poco pero aceptó de todos modos.

Tomoyo: Listo, ahora vamos por las lecciones de baile.

Yue: ¿Lecciones de qué?

Lo habían tomado absolutamente por sorpresa.

Como Tomoyo tenía un grandioso don de la palabra, le enseñó a Yue a bailar, esta vez Yue puso mucho de su parte, sin contar todos los pisotones que se llevó la pobre Tomoyo al enseñarle al torpe de Yue.

Ambos terminaron las clases de baile muy agotados y bebían un refresco en la terraza.

Yue: ¿Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: ¿Si?

Yue: ¿Tú crees que tengo alguna oportunidad con Sakura?

Tomoyo: Por su puesto, Estoy segura de que ella también te quiere, quizás aún no se ha dado cuenta, pero lo hace.

Yue sonrió, pero no quiso confiarse, de todas maneras estaba preocupado por lo que el mago clow pensara, Pero no podía engañarse a sí mismo, pensaba en Sakura todo el tiempo, a veces le compraba dulces sin razón alguna, le gustaba verla sonreír y por supuesto también le gustaba ser un poco más consentido que Kerberos, como deseaba acariciarla y poder besarla.

Finalmente llegó el día, Había llegado un paquete a la casa de Sakura, era de Tomoyo, debía ser aquel vestido que le prometió. Sakura lo llevó hasta su habitación, lo abrió y tenía una nota que decía: Lo hice con mucho amor para ti, ponte bonita y disfruta esta noche, Tomoyo.

Sakura sonrió y abrió la bolsa que traía el vestido, Era un vestido amarillo muy sutil, dentro de todo era sencillo, pero muy elegante, era largo, ajustado al cuerpo, a excepción de las piernas y tenía detalles de flores en tonos rosa, Sakura se probó el vestido y realmente se veía muy bien, era un vestido original, dulce y sencillo, Tomoyo lo había hecho pensando el algo que le iba a gustar a ella porque sin duda esa era su noche.

Sakura se miró al espejo y pensó sonriente.

Gracias Tomoyo.

Sakura llegó a la casa de Tomoyo, todo estaba decorado con rosas de color rojo, habían muchas personas vestidas elegantemente, debían ser familiares de Tomoyo, ella los saludó amablemente, al entrar a la mansión se encontró con un querido amigo de cabello azul y gafas.

Eriol: Hola Sakura

Sakura: Hola Eriol, Pensé que no te vería en mucho tiempo.

Sakura estaba muy feliz de ver a Eriol, hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían.

Eriol: Te ves muy linda.

Sakura: Gracias (un poco avergonzada)

Finalmente se encontró con Chiharu, Naoko, Rika y Yamazaki, Se saludaron muy felices y hablaron mucho sobre sus nuevas escuelas, Sakura se enteró de que Chiharu tenía un noviazgo con Yamazaki y los felicitó, Luego llegó Amu un poco tímida porque no conocía a nadie, pero Sakura la integró a la conversación amablemente. Todos se veían realmente encantadores.

Finalmente apareció Tomoyo con un vestido azul marino con detalles brillantes, se veía muy hermosa.

Tomoyo: Hola Sakura, Te estuve buscando!

Sakura: Hola Tomoyo, Feliz cumpleaños.

Sakura le entregó el presente que había hecho, Tomoyo no espero y lo abrió, era una muñeca hecha por ella misma, tenía rasgos como los de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Es una muñeca encantadora, la pondré en mi habitación en una repisa especial para ella (dijo feliz)

Sakura: Que bueno que te haya gustado.

Sakura conversaba con sus amigos hasta que apreció su querido Guardían, vestía un traje negro con camisa blanca y humita roja, se veía muy apuesto, Sakura lo vio y sintió ese cosquilleo en el vientre que amamos o a veces odiamos, pero digamos que ella amaba ese cosquilleo. Yue pudo encontrarla entre la multitud, como se veía muy hermosa fue algo imposible evitar mirarla, Su dueña le correspondió su mirada y ambos se sonrieron tiernamente. Yue solo quería estar con ella.

Llego el momento de la cena y a ambos les toco sentarse en la misma mesa con Tomoyo y sus amigos, Sakura y Yue estaban muy nerviosos. Ambos comieron lo que pudieron, llegó el postre, Yue le dijo al garzón que por esta vez pasaba. Sakura se rió porque sabía el por qué.

Tomoyo dijo unas palabras en agradecimiento a todos por haber venido y anunció que llego el momento de bailar. Sakura entusiasmada comenzó a bailar con sus amigos, ella bailaba muy bien. Yue se sentía un poco cohibido por lo que se apartó y fue al baño.

Kero: ¿Qué crees que haces?

Yue: ¿Pero qué demo?.. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

Kero: Vine a supervisarte tonto, tienes que bailar con Sakura o si no habrás perdido tu oportunidad

De pronto se oye una voz que dice: Es verdad.

Yue se da media vuelta y ve que Eriol fue quien habló.

Eriol: Es cierto, tienes que bailar con Sakura y decirle lo que sientes, No te preocupes por lo que el mago clow desee, estoy seguro de que él quiere que su guardián sea feliz con su persona especial.

Yue salió del baño y mientras trataba de divisar a Sakura. Kero hablaba con Tomoyo indicándole que pusiera una música más romántica, Así sucedió, Comenzó a sonar una hermosa melodía, había sido compuesta por ella misma.

Todas las parejas comenzaron a bailar, Chiharu bailaba con Yamazaki y Eriol se acercó a bailar con Tomoyo, aunque no se dieran cuenta había mucha química entre ellos. Yue buscaba a Sakura y la encontró, estaba en un rincón un poco incomoda, Yue se acercó a ella.

Yue: ¿Estás bien? (muy secamente)

Sakura: Mmm Si, es solo que esta música me pone un poco pensativa.

Yue: Hay una manera de no pensar

El guardián le estira la mano y ella la toma dejándose llevar por Yue, El tomó la cintura de Sakura, mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con los brazos, comenzaron a bailar lentamente.

Sakura: pensé que no querías bailar…

Yue: La verdad no quería… Pero quería bailar contigo.

Sakura: Yue, no tienes por qué hacer algo que no te guste.

Yue: No hay nada que me guste más que estar contigo, Sakura, Tú me haces feliz.

Sakura se sonrojo porque no esperaba nunca oír algo así de Yue.

Sakura: Tú también me haces feliz Yue.

La chica se abraza a Yue repentinamente.

Sakura: Quisiera que esta canción no termine nunca…

Yue acarició el cabello de su querida dueña y luego dulcemente su cara, guiándola a su rostro.

Yue: Sakura, No quiero asustarte, Sé que soy muy frio para ti. No se si lo notaste, Pero estoy profundamente enamorado de ti…

Sakura sintió que el tiempo se detuvo y aquella atmosfera provocada por el sentimiento más dulce que Yue podía tener hizo que comenzara a dudar de la realidad para así finalmente dejarse llevar.

Sakura: Yue, tú me gustas, pero nunca quise admitirlo, ya que siempre eras frio y serio, pensé que sería inútil decírtelo.

Ambos se miraron y lo inevitable ocurrió, Yue acerco su rostro a Sakura, ambos cerraron sus ojos, acercándose hasta que sus labios se encontraran y se acariciaran, Quedaron así un momento, sellando su amor con un tierno beso que congelaba el tiempo. Ambos se separaron y se quedaron viendo con dulzura, Sus miradas decían lo mismo. Se tomaron de la mano, fueron a la terraza y Yue abrió sus alas para llevar a dar un paseo a su querida dueña Sakura.

Tomoyo vio toda esa escena con Eriol.

Tomoyo: Fueron a dar un paseo ¡Que romántico!

Eriol: Ellos en algún momento iban a estar juntos

Dijo sonriente y convencido.

Tomoyo: ¿A dónde habrán ido?

Eriol: ¿Bailamos de nuevo?

Tomoyo: Claro.

Ambos fueron a bailar de nuevo, muy felices por la pareja que había aceptado su amor.

Yue tenía a Sakura en los brazos y mientras volaba hacia la playa Sakura le dice algo.

Sakura: Yue…

Yue: Que ocurre

Sakura: Te quiero.

Yue: Yo también te quiero, pero no te besaré ahora o chocaré con un árbol.

Ambos se acostaron en la arena, había una noche hermosa, la luna estaba alumbrando el mar con su gran y blanco reflejo. Se besaron apasionadamente hasta que no les quedó aire, Luego Sakura se apoyó en su pecho, mientras Yue la acariciaba.

Sakura: Yue…

Yue: Dime

Sakura: Tengo sueño…

Yue la besó en la frente con ternura.

Yue: ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Sakura: Solo con una condición…

Yue: ¿Cuál?

Sakura: Que duermas conmigo esta noche.

Yue se sorprendió, pero pareció gustarle la idea, finalmente Yue llevo a Sakura a su habitación y espero que se pusiera su pijama, al momento de estar lista, Sakura se metió a su cama y Yue se acostó a su lado, mientras la abrazaba él acariciaba su cabello.

Yue: Descansa pequeña Sakura…

Sakura se durmió profundamente y Yue permaneció a su lado velándole el sueño.

* * *

**A lo mejor yo estoy mal de la cabeza, pero creo que el hecho de dormir con alguien sin darle un significado sexual es un acto muy bonito.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y en el próximo se sabrán muchas cosas. **

**Abrazos a todos :)**


	9. Y así fue

**Hola queridos :)**

**Aquí vengo en el último capitulo del fic**

**En este cáìtulo no ocurre nada interesante, solo aclaro que ocurrió con todos los personajes.**

**Bueno, mas abajito sigo sermoneando**

**ojala no se les haga muy aburrido.**

**(Gracias por los reviewws !)**

* * *

Sakura: ¿Ya elegiste?

Yue: Solo espera un poco mas , veo un poco por aquí y nos vamos

Sakura: -.-

Yue daba una última mirada a la tienda y finalmente pagó a la cajera la ropa que le había gustado.

Sakura: Yue, eres peor que una chica!

Dijo la chica haciendo berrinche

Yue: Perdóname, pequeña Sakura, pero la ropa que me hacía usar Tomoyo era muy ajustada y ahora podré usar ropa más suave y cómoda como me gusta ¿Vamos por un helado?

Yue tomó a Sakura de la mano y caminaron hacia la heladería.

Yue finalmente se decidió a aceptar su amor por Sakura. La cosa era muy simple, ambos estaban enamorados de una manera muy fuerte, así que sería poca cosa decir que eran novios, esa palabra queda muy pequeña, estaban comprometidos espiritualmente, algo fuerte los unía y eso hacía que fueran amantes en todo momento.

Fujitaka sabía de alguna manera que Yue estaba interesado en Sakura, por lo que su relación fue muy buena. Cuando Sakura se arreglaba y se demoraba en salir de su habitación, por lo general Yue se quedaba jugando damas o cartas con Fujitaka.

Kero se quedó en su forma de muñeco ya que estaba acostumbrado a comer dulces y a la vida de gatito mimado.

Tomoyo comenzó su propio negocio de diseñadora a su temprana edad y le iba muy bien, a todo esto, comenzó una relación de noviazgo con Eriol, quien viajaba a Tomoeda a ver a su querida chica y Tomoyo viajaba a Inglaterra para estar con Eriol o para vender sus diseños a algunas tiendas.

Touya se mira con complicidad con Yue, ambos habían acordado desde antes que él se iría a Inglaterra para que Yue pueda estar con Sakura, Aunque a Touya le gustaba Yukito, prefirió dejar que Yue hiciera feliz a su hermana, la cual había sufrido mucho por amor. Digamos que Touya ahora disfruta de su soltería, Aunque dicen las malas lenguas que la tierna Amu le hace ojitos a Touya desde que lo conoció y que a él no parece molestarle, solo lo dejaré ahí.

Shaoran volvió a Hong Kong, Sakura no quiso saber nada de él, por lo que ahora se invirtieron los papeles, ahora fue él quien escribía a Sakura para saber de ella, pero ella prefería no responder sus cartas. Ahora ella estaba feliz con el guardián de cabello blanco y además trabajan juntos usando su magia para buenas causas, aunque a veces Yue tiene un carácter hostil, Sakura sabe cómo tratarlo, solo se comporta bien cuando está con ella, y a su vez Yue enseñó a Sakura a ser más dura cuando las ocasiones lo ameritaban, Por ejemplo: cuando Kero le hacía ojitos para que le diera más golosinas.

Ambos estaban durmiendo abrazados en el Jardín de la casa de Yue, cuando tiernamente Yue besó a Sakura mientras dormía.

Sakura:… Mmm ¿Qué pasa Yue? (Somnolienta)

Yue: Creo que nunca seré un humano

Sakura se preocupó, pensó que iba a decirle que ya no quería verla.

Sakura: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Yue: Porque nunca podría amarte como lo hace un humano

Sakura se entristeció

Yue: Los humanos tienen límites para todo, incluso para amar pero yo te amo de la forma más inhumana.

Y ahí se vio el amor que a veces es tan complejo, pero a la vez tan simple, como los pétalos de la flor del cerezo que caían a la pareja que no podía hacer otra cosa más que vivir su gran felicidad.

* * *

**No sé, a veces creo que el amor lo pintan tan complejo, como algo con miles de reglas y a veces tan burocrático, pero en el momento en que se da, es como si fuese lo más simple del mundo, es como si nos hubiesen hecho para amar y de todas maneras mi opinión es que el amor solo se puede disfrutar cuando está presente, no hay otra forma de vivirlo (para mí)**

**Enserio fue una experiencia muy linda escribir un fanfic, no les miento cuando les decía que me alegraba la existencia ver los reviews y bueno solo eso puedo decir por el momento.**

**Seguiré escribiendo, No sé si alguno es fan de Cazador x (Por que yo si y mucho jeje) y seguiré con un fic de esa serie y espero seguir con muchas mas .**

**A todos los que siguieron la historia, les deseo lo mejor del mundo y éxito en todo, Espero nos sigamos leyendo :) **


End file.
